


#30 story, "A letter to Santa."

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [30]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christian Holidays, Christianity, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Cute Peter Parker, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Letters to Santa, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, No Beta, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Peter Parker Acting as Morgan's brother, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, no beta we die like men, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Peter and Morgan set up the Christmas tree and talk about Santa Claus and letters :3Prompt #30 , Christmas (or an excuse for a "Peter acting as Morgan´s brother.")
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	#30 story, "A letter to Santa."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... it's me again? and I didn't die ???

While the snow covered with its pure whiteness all the streets out there, in the Stark' home, every corner was covered with lights and silly ornaments; there, two young ones were also decorating the so famous Christmas tree.

Everything was relatively calm. The children were focused on the hard work of properly adorning the holy tree. Well, until the older one decided to start a conversation, of course, about Christmas!

“Morgan, do you know how Christmas started?”

“Umm, because Jesus was born?”

“Well, yeah, but not really.”

Morgan is an extremely cheerful girl. She, like every child, looks forward to Christmas, the delicious and special dishes, the gifts, spending time together as a family, but above all, Santa's present.

“Christmas was celebrated long before Jesus was born; of course, it wasn't called by the same name but it was basically the exact thing, even in ancient Egypt and Greece, they celebrated the 25th of December.”

“Wow, really? I didn't know that!”

“Yes, basically, they celebrated the birth of many Gods because they were all born on the same specific date.”

“All of them were born on December 25th? That's strange.”

“Yes, even Jesus came to this world on that date, they said.”

“Was Santa Claus also born on the 25th?”

“Well, I don't remember. I just know that Santa Claus was first a bishop who helped the poor.”

“Oh, how kind of him.”

Morgan is a girl who has everything; from a wealthy family, she can have all the toys she wishes but always, no matter what, she prefers Santa's presents. Peter understands this fascination with Santa; he once felt the excitement of opening the gifts that miraculously appeared under the tree. Now, as a teenager, Christmas has a bittersweet taste because it brings back memories of his childhood next to his late Uncle Ben.

Peter decides to stop thinking about that, at least not when he's with the little Stark.

"Hey, Morgan, did you write your letter to Santa yet?"

"Of course I did!" exclaimed the girl in a tone of voice that expressed "don't be silly Peter, it's obvious I wouldn't forget something as important as that.”

"What did you ask him for?"

Morgan seemed hesitant, but instead of answering the question, she decided to ask one herself.

"Peter, when did you stop writing letters to Santa?"

The question was a complete surprise to the young boy, and so he was frozen for a few seconds without knowing what to answer.

"Don't you believe in Santa Claus anymore?"

"No, no! It's not that! I do believe in Santa! It' just that..."

Dealing with children and their innocence is an extremely difficult and compromising task, especially because these little creatures and their minds are truly fragile. Peter tried to be careful at this point.

"One time Santa didn't bring me what I wanted, and I got mad at him. I shouldn't have been angry, but I was."

"Are you still mad at him?"

"No, it was a long time ago. But as time went by, I've gotten used to not writing him any more letters."

"That's sad. What did you ask him--"

"Well, enough about me! What did you ask him for? I want to know!"

Again, the girl turned hesitant. As she played with her little fingers, she only stared at the floor. Her odd attitude caused the teenager some unease, but before he could ask her any further, Pepper interrupted them.

"Morgan, it's time for your bath! Peter, dear, your Aunt May told me she'd be here in a few minutes."

“Oh, thank you, Mrs. Stark.”

“Please, as a Christmas present, call me Pepper this time.”

“And I opp-“

Pepper rolled his eyes, and just like that, she took Morgan to take a bath.

The young boy sighed. He was grateful that the great, wonderful, splendid and glorious Pepper had appeared just at that moment. Morgan was acting strange, besides the fact that the girl was curious about the reason behind his "not writing to Santa Claus anymore."

The real reason was something more crude and gloomy to tell. Peter was already somewhat old enough to believe in Santa, but he really enjoyed watching his aunt and uncle getting so excited to see him open the presents. It was all a ritual and an excuse to be with family, and he really enjoyed it. Yes, he did, in the past tense. When Ben died, Peter saw no point in writing letters, especially when he knew his gift was not going to be delivered. Peter only wished his uncle back; the best gift was simply to see him at least one more time and tell him how much he misses him and loves him.

Again, Peter tried not to think about it, it wasn't the right place to do it.

He turned his attention back to the Christmas tree, already nicely decorated. There, he saw Morgan's letter. He took a quick look around, and without further thought, he made the decision to read it.

Christmas was still two days away, but Morgan always anticipated writing her letters. He felt a little guilty about peeking, but Pepper would go and do it later anyway. The letter was in a golden envelope with cute and childlike illustrations. He tried to be as gentle as possible so as not to tear it up and leave no evidence of corruption.

The handwriting, somewhat messy, was legible. Thank goodness for that.

_“Dear Santa, it's Morgan again._

_Thanks for all the nice gifts you always bring me, you are really cool!_

_I really like Christmas and I always look forward to your big packages with their pretty wrappers._

_This year is a little different._

_I don't want any toys._

_I want my dad back, I miss him so much._

_Please, I'll be a good girl, I'll even stop eating cheeseburgers if you want._

_I won't ask for anything else than that._

_Thank you for everything._

_With love, Morgan H. Stark.”_

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the idea of having Christmas anymore, no one has died, but I have no one at my side. I enjoyed it as a child tho.


End file.
